Protective Mother
by Redballons9096
Summary: mempunyai ibu protective... itu adalah mimpi buruk bagiku! tapi kenapa dengan namja mesum bermata musang itu... ibuku seolah terhipnotis! /YUNJAE/YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

mempunyai ibu protektif berlebih? itu sebuah mimpi buruk untukku...

tapi

kenapa dengan namja mesum bermata musang ini..

ibuku seolah terhipnotis

**Protectif Mother**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YUNJAE.. selingan 2Joong, ChangKyu, HanChul etc etc /plak**

**Disclaim: ini ff punya saya, terinspirasi dari sebuah film jaman dulu. tapi plot dll dari otak saya.. kalo ada kesamaan yang tidak sengaja! anggap saja otak saya lagi berkelana ke otak anda /apaan sih/ -_-**

**Warning! ini ff Yaoi pertama saya yang bercapter ok, jadi kalo misalnya mual-mual jangan lanjut baca. minum obat aja /apaan/ -_- **

"Tidak boleh, kau harus pulang sekolah tepat waktu."

Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya kepada seorang namja yang memiliki paras cantik, "Eomma~ jebal sekali ini saja yah…" mohon sang namja cantik atau bisa kita panggil dia Kim Jaejoong atau Jaejoong ? yah terserahlah.

"Ani~ nanti kalau kau kenapa-kenapa bagimana? Sekarang kan banyak kasus-kasus kejahatan, nanti kalau kau diculik bagaimana? Ahh Eomma tidak mau anak Eomma yang cantik ini sampai kenapa-kenapa!" ucap sang Eomma dengan nada yang sedikit atau sangat berlebihan? Entahlah. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah menanggapi sikap Eommanya yang terlalu hiperbolis itu.

"Aish Eomma aku ini kan sudah besar, lagian juga aku kan tidak sendiri perginya. Dan satu lagi aku ini TAMPAN! Eomma tidak CANTIK!" Ucap Jaejoong melancarkan aksi memohon dan protesnya bersamaan.

Pagi yang sangat memusingkan mendengar perdebatan antara Eomma dan anak ini, mungkin itu adalah konsekuensi bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mempunyai Eomma begitu over protective, "Tidak… Eomma tidak akan percaya dengan temanmu itu, jangan-jangan dia mau bermaksud jahat padamu dan menjualmu kepada Adjhussi genit dan..."

**brak~**

Jaejoong menggebrak meja makan kesal "Cukup Eomma! kau tau, kau itu terlalu berlebihan~!" ucap Jaejoong dengan tampang masamnya. "Biarkan saja Eomma, Joongie Hyung kan pergi dengan kekasihnya." sambar seseorang dari arah pintu dapur, yah mereka memang makan didapur karna ruang makan dan dapur dijadikan satu, supaya tidak ribet.

Mendengar perkataan Dongsaeng nya yang berama Kim Changmin itu mata besar Jaejoong pun membulat 'awas kau Changmin' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati, menatap Changmin dengan tajam mencoba mengintimidasi tapi sayang. Jaejoongie malah terlihat imut.

"Joongie kau mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Mrs. Kim kaget. "Emm~ itu... aniyo Eomma jangan percaya kata-kata Changminie." ucap Jaejoong gugup, "Eomma aku tidak bohong nama kekasihnya itu Kim Hyunjoong." Ucap Changmin tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari sang kakak yaitu Jaejoong.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Minnie itu, hmm?" tanya Mrs. Kim lagi "I-itu..hmm...aku," ucap Jaejoong gugup. "Jawab saja Joongie kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu." Ucap Mrs. Kim lagi dengan suara yang lembut keibuan namun entah mengapa terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Jaejoong. "Ne Eomma yang dikataan Minnie benar," Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya takut, Eommanya hanya menghela nafas panjang

"Kalau begitu..." ucapan Mrs. Kim berhenti sejenak "Kau harus putus dengannya," sambung Mrs. Kim. Jaejoong pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Eommanya tidak percaya "MWO!" pekik Jaejoong "Aish Joongie kenapa kau teriak? Eomma tidak tuli."

"Eomma~" rajuk Jaejoong kepada sang Eomma "Joongie kenapa kau belum berangkat juga? lihat Minnie sudah menunggumu didepan, nanti kau terlambat." Ucap sang Eomma tanpa memperdulikan rajukan Jaejoong.

"Ingat nanti siang jangan telat pulang kerumah." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia gagal kencan dengan kekasihnya Kim Hyungjoong karna tak mendapat ijin dari sang Eomma yang over protective itu. Dan bahkan sekarang yang parahnya lagi sang Eomma malah menyuruhnya untuk memutuskan hubangan dengan kekasihnya itu, hubungan mereka saja baru berjalan 2minggu, huh sungguh menyedihkan nasib cintamu Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

"Hahhhhh~" entah sudah berapa kali namja cantik ini mengeluarkan helaan nafas dari bibir merah cherrynya itu. Setelah tadi mereka berdua turun dari bus sekarang tinggal berjalan beberapa meter lagi karna letak sekolah mereka tak jauh dari halte bus tersebut.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Dari tadi kulihat kau hanya menghela nafas, keberuntunganmu akan hilang." ucap Changmin yang merasa monoton karna sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan menghela nafas disebelahnya.

"Cih~ keberuntunganku memang sudah hilang," sungut Jaejoong kesal terhadap Dongsaengnya itu "Wae? Ahh araseo, masalah Hyunjoong-ssi." Jaejoong hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Changmin, "Sudah lah Hyung, ikuti saja apa kata Eomma. Putus dengan kekasihmu itu." Ucap Changmin ringan "Aish Yakk, seenaknya saja kau bicara." bentak Jaejoong pada Changmin, "Cih~ lagipula apa sih yang kau harapkan dari Hyunjoongmu itu? Dia kan seorang Playboy, pacarnya ada dimana-mana. Kau pasti akan sakit hati." Ucap Changmin,

"Aku tau, tapi dia bilang padaku akan tetap setia dan memutuskan pacar-pacarnya demi aku," tanggap Jaejoong polos "Mulut itu sangat mudah berbohong Hyung." Ucap Changmin dan membuat Jaejoong terdiam mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Dongsaengnya itu.

"Sepertinya Hyunnie tidak akan menghianatiku!" ujar Jaejoong yakin. "Hehh terserah kau sajalah Hyung." Ujar Changmin pasrah.

Saat mereka hendak berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing karna yah mereka berdua memiliki perbedaan umur setahun. Tiba-tiba saja... "Annyeong Joongie~" sapa seorang namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum memperlihatkan sederet gigi putih dan raihnya, ya dia adalah Kim Hyunjoong orang yang baru saja menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka.

"Hyunnie, ada apa?" sahut Jaejoong dan memasang tampang polosnya. "Aigo~aku kan ingin bertemu kekasihku yang manis ini, kau malah bertanya ada apa." Ucap Hyunjoong merajuk. Jaejoong hanya meringis "Mianhae..".

"Kau manis sekali Joongie~" ucap Hyunjoong seraya mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong dan itu membuat sang empunya merona. Changmin yang melihat adegan dihadapannya itu hanya menatap jengah. Lalu diapun berlalu meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu.

Di saat Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong berjaan menuju kelasnya Jaejoong teringat sesuatu, tentang kencan mereka yang harus dibatalkan –karna Eomma Jaejong tak mengijinkan– "Hyunnie~" panggil Jaejoong pelan. "Hmm~ ne Joongie. Wae?" ucap Hyunjoong "Emm...itu...aku mau bilang..." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya dia merasa tidak enak dengan Hyunjoong kalau harus membatalkan rencana kencan mereka –lagi– "Bilang apa..?" sahut Hyunjoong menatap wajah kekasihnya yang cantik itu yang tengah tertunduk.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa Joongie? Kenapa kau seperti takut begitu.. hm?" sambung Hyunjoong lagi karna kekasihnya itu tetep saja tidak mengeluarkan suaranya malah tetap tertunduk. "Hyunnie~ mianhae, aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu..." ucapan Jaejoong terhenti karna tercela oleh perkataan Hyunjoong

"Lagi!" cela Hyunjoong

Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya lagi lebih dalam. "Mianhae~" ucap Jaejoong lirih Hyunjoong menghela nafasnya berat "Ya sudah mau diapakan lagi." Ucap Hyunjoong akhirnya, "Kau tidak marah Hyunnie~" sahut Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah kekasih didepannya tersebut. Hyun joong tidak berekspresi..

Wajahnya datar. Hyunjoong mulai berjalan memasuki pekarangan sekolah terlebih dahulu dan Jaejoong masih saja terdiam di depan gerbang sekolah, saat ini dia ingin menangis. Sakit rasanya jika kekasihmu sendiri bersikap dingin kepadamu, aniya?

Dan yah Jaejoong tau, semua kesalahan ada padanya, kalau saja eommanya yang cantik itu tidak seprotektif ini. Huft~

"Joongie-ya~ kenapa kau masih disana? Kau tidak ingin terlambat masuk kan?" ucap Hyunjoong menatap Jaejoong yang hanya mematung saja di depan gerbang sekolah. Dilihat tubuh sang kekasih bergetar, akh paboya~ Hyunjoong mengumpat dalam hati lalu menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah terisak pelan, lalu Hyunjoong memeluknya erat dan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya tadi.

"Maafkan aku~" ucap Hyunjoong lembut, sambil mengusap kepala jaejoong sayang.

"Ani, Hyun! Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu~ mianhae." Jaejoong masih terisak dalam pelukan hyunjoong.

"Yasudah~ berhentilah menangis, semua orang melihat kearah kita." Jaejoong mendongak kearah Hyunjoong "Benarkah?" ucap Jaejoong, Hyunjoong hanya mengangguk lalu mengapus air mata yang masih menghiasi pipi putih Jaejoong.

"Sekarang berhenti menangis! Ok?" ucap Hyunjoong sambil memamerkan angelic smile nya, Jaejoong perlahan tersenyum dan mengangguk imut. "Kekasihku manis sekali~" kata Hyunjoong sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Jaejoong.

"Aish.. Hyun! Rambut Joongie jadi berantakan tau~" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Biarin.. weeee (mehrong)" Hyunjoong menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jaejoong dan Jaejoong Nampak semakin sebal dengan Hyunjoong yang selalu menggodanya itu.

"Hyunnie~" teriak Jaejoong tapi…

CUP~

Hyunjoong mencium sekilas bibir plum Jaejoong dan langsung berlari takut kalau Jaejoong akan memukul kepalanya. "Yah! Memalukan!" teriak Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah, malu dan marah menjadi satu.

Ahh, sungguh pasangan yang romantic aniya? *ditabok YJs*

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja cantik yang tengah menatap bosan kearah sahabat-sahabatnya itu, bagaimana tidak bosan, Kim Junsu pria imut bersuara Lumba-lumba yang tengah duduk tepat berada didepannya itu tengah ber-Blushing ria karna sedang digombali oleh kekasih jidat lebarnya –Park Yoochun–

Jaejoong berdecak pelan melihat adegan Lovey Dovey memuakkan yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya itu. Hahh daripada dia harus memperhatikan hal yang membuat mata nya sakit lebih baik Jaejoong menghubungi kekasihnya saja.

**Tut...tut...tut**

"Aish~ kenapa tidak diangkat?" gerutu Jaejoong "Apa dia sedang sibuk, atau dia masih marah padaku? Aigo, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" sambungnya lagi dengan mimik muka yang gelisah. Jaejoong menaruh kepalanya diatas meja tempat mereka duduk dengan lesu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda ia tengah kesal. Junsu yang melihat sahabatnya telah berubah mimik menjadi tak mengenakan itupun menegurnya "Joongie-ya, gwenchana?" ucap Junsu sambil menatap wajah sahabatnya yang masih setia tergeletak di meja "Hmm..." gumam Jaejoong menanggapi pertanyaan Junsu.

"Kau ada masalah, Joongie-ya?" tanya Yoochun, agak khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang biasanya ceria itu, memasang wajah kusut dan tak bersemangat. Ini bukan Jaejoong yang mereka kenal. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sahabatnya dengan Doe Eyes nya itu "Hyunnie tak mengangkat telponku, sepertinya dia masih marah padaku karna tidak bisa kencan lagi hari ini. eottoke?" ucap Jaejoong nelangsa, menghadapi kisah cintanya yang rumit. (?)

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan kekasih-kekasihnya." Ucap Junsu ringan dan tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun, Jaejoong mendelik menatap Junsu "Yahh! Ucapanmu tak membantuku sama sekali." dengus Jaejoong, "Kau mau aku membantumu?" ucap Junsu, membuat mata besar Jaejong berbinar cerah Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya "Kalau begitu...kau putus saja dengan Hyunjoong-ssi." Sambung Junsu dan benar-benar tak ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun dari kata-katanya.

"Yahh! Aish kenapa pagi ini semua orang selalu menyuruhku, putus dengan Hyunjoong?" ucap Jaejoong frustasi, "Memangnya siapa saja yang menyuruhmu putus dengan Hyunjoong?" tanggap Yoochun yang sedari tadi tak banyak ambil suara.

"Umma, Changmin, dan kekasih pantat bebekmu ini." sahut Jaejoong, Junsu mendelik kearah Jaejoong karna tak terima dengan ucapan Jaejoong yang bilang pantatnya itu adalah pantat bebek, ckck itu memang kenyataan kan sodara-sodara *ditampol Junsu*.

"Ajhumma tak setuju, sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi." Tanggap Yoochun "Aish, kalian sama saja, menyebalkan!" Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kantin meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menatap kepergian dirinya dengan menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi melebihi rata-rata namja seusianya tengah berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah dengan langkah riang, ditangannya terdapat sebuah kaset CD –entah apa. Tapi wajahnya menyiratkan binar-binar kebahagiaan, ckck seperti di mabuk cinta.

"Semoga Kyunnie suka dengan Game ini." ucap namja tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama Changmin.

Changmin mengeluarkan senyumnya yag menawan itu sambil menatap kaset CD –Yang ternyata Video Game– dengan perasaan senang.

Changmin pun melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruang kelas tapi belum sampai ia menuju kelas matanya menangkap seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya "Hyunjoong-ssi!" gumamnya pelan, dan matanya seketika melebar melihat Hyunjoong bersama seorang Yeoja berjalan menuju gudang sekolah "Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Gumam Changmin lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang Changmin merubah haluan yang tadinya ingin menuju ke kelas sekarang tengah berjalan mengendap dibelakang Hyunjoog dan Yeoja –Yang tak ia kenal–

Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk membuat Hyung tersayangnya itu mempercayainya kalau Hyunjoong tidaklah baik untuk Hyungnya, Pikir Changmin. Changmin menyeringai atas pikirannya tadi 'Mati kau Hyunjoong' batinnya.

Changmin berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Hyunjoong dan Yeoja itu berdiri di lorong paling ujung dekat sebuah gudang sekolah. Dengan masih mengendap-endap –Karna takut ketahuan. Changmin terus menyelidiki dua orang itu seperti ditektif profesional, yang sedang mengintai mafia kelas kakap –errr berlebihan mungkin.

Changmin melebarkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat didepannya saat ini. sekarang didepan mata Changmin, Hyunjoong kekasih Hyung yang paling dia sayangi itu tengah berciuman dengan Yeoja yang tadi bersamanya yang Changmin tidak tahu siapa namanya, bahkan sekarang ciuman itu bertambah menjadi lebih intens dan panas.

Tidak mau teralu terpaku dan mengabaikan 'moment penting' didepannya, otak jeniusnya pun bekerja cepat. Diambilnya Handphonenya lalu mengarahkan kamera kearah Hyunjoong, dia tidak memotretnya melainkan membuatnya sebagai video agar lebih meyakinkan bahwa itu bukanlah hasil editan semata.

Changmin menyeringai, oh Hyunjoong-ssi kau akan mati! desis Changmin berbahaya. sambil menampakan smirk mengerikannya.

baiklah Changminnie, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyadarkan hyung lemot mu dari lubang buaya darat seperti hyunjoong yoshh.. hwaiting!

**T**ipok

**B**ang

**C**hangmin

Jangan gebukin saya karna 2Joong moment ini sodara seYunJae... saya bikin ini pas lagi tergila-gila sama 2Joong kkk~ /ditampol/

**Don't judge a book by the cover don't judge FF by the tittle**.. intinya saya gak bisa bikin judul yang keren dan menarik.. tapi saya harap kalian suka dengan isi FF yang saya sajikan (?)

maffkan bila masih ada kekuarangan yang sangat banyak... maafffffff... dichap berikutnya saya usahakan banyakin 2joong lagi /cari mati/ eh maksud saya YunJae moment pastinya..

soalnya dari tadi bapak beruang udah nyiapin golok buat saya kayaknya.. ok saya mau kabor... jangan lupa review kalo sempet.. kalo gak sempet kapan-kapan aja reviewnya kalo udah tamat (?)

**Jakarta, 16/12/2013**** 11:32 PM  
**

**Iyun~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Protective Mother**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YUNJAE.. selingan 2Joong, ChangKyu, HanChul etc etc /plak**

**Disclaim: ini ff punya saya, terinspirasi dari sebuah film jaman dulu. tapi plot dll dari otak saya.. kalo ada kesamaan yang tidak sengaja! anggap saja otak saya lagi berkelana ke otak anda /apaan sih/ -_-**

**Warning! ini ff Yaoi pertama saya yang bercapter ok, jadi kalo misalnya mual-mual jangan lanjut baca. minum obat aja /apaan/ -_- **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Drap**

Seseorang dibelakangnya menepuk pundaknya dari belakang membuat dia terlonjak kaget "OMO~" ucap Changmin kaget. "Kau sedang apa Min?" tanya seseorang yang telah menepuk pundaknya dari belakang itu. "Aigo Kyu~ kau membuatku kaget tau!" dengus Changmin, orang itu –Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"Habisnya kau terlihat serius sekali sih, memang kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Sssttt.. Kyu jangan berisik!" ucap Changmin pelan sambil menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun tidak berisik. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin penuh tanya lalu dia arahkan kepalanya kearah belakang Changmin, seketika matanya terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya siap terbuka untuk berteriak karna kejadian 'mengejutkan' di depan matanya.

**Hap**

Changmin yang melihat akan ada 'sinyal' bahaya langsung membekap mulut Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi dari tempat pengintaian tersebut.

.

"Awwww~" ehh? Teriakan siapa ini...

"Aish, Kyu kau ini apa-apaan sih, sakit tau!" seru Changmin karna tadi kakinya di injak, dan sudah di pastikan teriakan tadi adalah teriakan seorang Kim Changmin.

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan, seenaknya saja membekap mulutku. Aku tidak bisa nafas tau!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil merengut. "Habisnya tadi kau itu berisik sekali, kalau ketahuan! Rencanaku bisa gagal!" Sahut Changmin yang tak mau kalah. "Rencana? Rencana apa maksudmu, apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan Hyunjoong sunbae dan Tiffany-ssi?" sahut Kyuhyun penasaran "Eh! Tiffany? Dia siapa Kyu?" Tanya Changmin dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun Sweetdrop dan dengan senang hati memberikan bogeman ke kepala Changmin yang jenius itu "Yakk! Kenapa memukulku?" tanya Changmin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi di pukul Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati. "Neo paboya~ Tiffany itu yeoja yang bersama Hyunjoong seunbae." Changmin membulatkan bibirnya ber-oh ria, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan melihat sahabatnya yang katanya memiliki otak jenius tapi terkadang eror juga *di timpa kulkas Changmin*

"Eh…" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, seperti nya dia tengah mengingat sesuatu "Min.. dia Hyunjoong-ssi pacar kakak mu itu kan?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada shock, Changmin dengan malas menatap kearah Kyuhyun kemana saja ia baru sadar kalau Hyunjoong yang sedari tadi di intainya adalah Hyunjoong pacar hyung cantiknya itu. Memangnya ada berapa banyak Hyunjoong di sekolah ini?

Dengan senang hati Changmin memberikan jitakan penuh kasih sayang kepada Kyuhyun "Yak! Pabo!" ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Kau yang pabo! Dasar lemot! Kupikir otakmu sudah jauh lebih pintar dariku.. ternyata semakin memburuk!" seru Changmin dengan wajah meremehkan yang menjengkelkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Ish~ menyebalkan!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mencebilkan bibirnya, merajuk? Mungkin saja.

"Aish~ sudahlah.. hentikan acara merajukmu itu Cho Kyuhyun! Sebaiknya kau membantuku untuk memberikan bukti untuk hyung lemotku itu kalau Hyunjoong bukan pria yang baik!"

"Imbalannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun angkuh, Chngmin menata malas kearah Kyuhyun lalu memberika beberapa tumpuk Video Game ketangan Kyuhyun, video game yang tadinya akan di berikan Cuma-Cuma kepada Kyuhyun sekarang dimanfaatkan, licik sekali kau Changmin! -_-

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap kepada video game tersebut, semua ini adalah video game incarannya! Senangnya bisa mendapatkan video game ini secara gratis.

Dan sekarang mulailah aksi kalian duo Evil kkk~

.

.

.

Nampak seorang ah ani tapi dua orang namja tampan berbeda usia tengah menapaki kakiknya di bandara International Seoul, matany melihat kesegala arah untuk mencari seseorang yang mungin menyambut nya dan…. Ketemu.

Di lihatnya sepasang suami istri tengah membawa papan bertuliskan "Jung Yunho dan Jung

Jihoon" dihampirinya kedua pasang suami istri yang ternyata Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul tersebut.

"Annyeong Ajhumma Ajhussi~" ucap Yunho sopan dan membungkuk seraya memberi hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua. Heechul menatap kagum kepada Yunho anak laki-laki ini sangat tampan dan sikapnya begitu manis.

"Ahh~ kau manis sekali Yunnie-ya~" pekik Heechul histeris sambil mencubit pipi Yunho gemas, Yunho yang dapat perlakuan seperti itu pun hanya dapat bengong di tempatnya mendapat perlakuan ajaib dari Ajhumma teman appanya tersebut, Hankyung yang melihat kelakuan ajaib istrinya hanya dapat memutar bola matanya bosa 'Selalu saja seperti ini' batin Hankyung. Hankyung maklum dengan sikap istrinya kalau dia melihat seorang anak lelaki yang tampan dan sopan seperti Yunho tersebut. Mungkin seperti terobsesi? Entahlah!

"Yunnie-ya~ kau sekarang sudah besar tampan dan sangat berkharisma.. aigo kau mirip appamu!" lagi ucap Heechul histeris dan melirik kearah Jihoon genit, "Kau bisa saja Heechulie~ bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Jihoon kepada Heechul. "Aku baik!" sahut Heechul singkat.

"Ehem, masih ada aku~" ucap Hankyung pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh semuanya, matanya menengok kesana-kemari dan bersiul-siul tidak jelas, ck decak Heechul sebal.

"Hahaha, kau sama sekali tidak berubah, masih saja mudah cemburu!" kekeh Jihoon "Kau tau, aku ini bukan tipe pencemburu, tapi karna dia selalu genit kepada siapapun. Yah jadilah seperti ini!" ucap Hankyung sambil mengendikkan bahunya, Heechul melototkan mata bulatnya menatap sang suami dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. "Aku tidak genit!" ucap Heechul tak terima.

"Heechulie sayang, tadi apa namanya kalau bukan genit?" ucap Hankyung mengingatkan tentang dia yang genit kepada Jihoon. "Hey! Sudah sudah! Kalian ini, bertengkar terus!" ucap Jihoon menengahi.

"Ehem maaf bapak dan ibu, mengganggu acara reuni kalian. Bisa kita lanjutkan acara reuni nya dirumah saja? Aku lelah!" ucap Yunho yang sedari diam melihat adegan absurd di depannya itu.

"Oh~ mian Yunnie-ya~ mari kita kerumah ajhumma! Aku sudah memasak banyak makanan enak untukmu dan bla bla bla…" ucap Heechul tanpa henti dan Yunho hanya pasrah menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Heechul. Hankyung yang melihat istrinya sudah membawa anak sahabatnya yaitu Jung Jihoon hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya "Sifat pedofilnya kambuh lagi!" lirih Hankyung

"Istrimu ajaib Han!" sahut Jihoon sambil tertawa renyah, dan dibalas kekehan kecil oleh Hankyung "Ya! Dan aku mencintainya walau dia ajaib~" lalu keduanya tertawa bersamaan, dan mengikuti Heechul menuju mobil mereka karna tidak mau Heechul berteriak karna lama menunggu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya pasangan Kim Tuan Jung dan Jung Yunho di kediaman Kim tersebut, Yunho masih dengan setianya mendengar celotehan Heechul yang entah apa.

Kenapa Kim Heechul ini bisa sangat histeris dengan seorang Jung Yunho? Yah itu karna Heechul sangat ingin mempunyai anak laki-laki! Eh? Lalu…. Bagaimana dengan Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Changmin tapi ayolah Kim Jaejoong bahkan lebih cocok menjadi anak perempuan dalam keluarga Kim dan Changmin? Yah dia memang pemuda tampan dan pintar tapi kalian harus berfikir dua kali jika ingin mempunyai seorang anak seperti Changmin *sujud dikaki chamin-_-v* ketika Heechul dan Yunho tengah asyik berceloteh –lebih tepatnya Heechul yang berceloteh– tiba-tiba

Brak

Suara pintu ditutup dengan cukup keras! Sepertinya sang pelaku yang membanting pintu tak berdosa itu tengah kesal. Lihat saja bibirnya yang mencebil lucu dan matanya yang memicing imut! Ok aku tau itu sama sekali bukan ekspresi yang menyeramkan.

Heechul yang mendengar bantingan pintu tersebut langsung menuju kearah pintu depan dan melihat putra cantiknya dengan putra bungsunya saling menatap dengan pandangan yang berbeda yang satu memandang dengan tatapan tajam tapi imut (?) yang satunya lagi malah tak menghiraukan dan terkesan masa bodoh.

"Yak! Jaejoongie, kenapa kau membanting pintu eoh?" ucap Heechul sang ibu murka. Jaejoong yang mendengar alarm bahaya sang ibu pun menundukkan kepalanya takut, yah Kim Heechul akan menjadi seekor singa bila ia tengah murka.

"Mianhaeyo umma aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" ucap Jaejoong acuh lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. "Yak! Yak! Jaejoongie ada apa denganmu?" ucap Heechul yang melihat sikap anak nya sedikit aneh.

"Changmin-ah~" Heechul melirik anak bungsu nya meminta penjelasan kepada si bungsu, Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya keras "Umma lihat saja sendiri!" ucap Changmin sambil memberikan sebuah handphone touchscreen kepada ibunya.

Mata Heechul melotot melihat apa yang tengah dilihatnya dari handphone layar datar anak bungsunya. "Changmin-ah siapa dia?" Tanya Heechul bingung. "Dia itu Hyunjoong, kekasih Jae hyung yang ku katakana tadi pagi umma!" ucap Changmin datar, Heechul sudah menggeram marah mendengar cerita Changmin rasa-rasanya Heechul ingin mematahkan semua gigi Hyunjoong saat ini juga dan mengulitinya, ouch! Itu sangat mengerikan Mrs. Kim!

"Lalu… kenapa Jaejoongie bersikap seperti itu?" Tanya sang ibu penasaran, "entahlah, mungkin ia merasa di khianati atau dibohongi?" ucap Changmin seadanya.

Heechul langsung berjalan kearah anak tangga menuju kamar anak sulungnya. Inilah perannya sebagai seorang ibu! selalu ada disaat yang anak tengah membutuhkan sandarannya pelukan hangat darinya. Dan dia rasa anaknya saat ini tengah membutuhkan semua itu darinya.

.

.

.

.

Heechul telah berada didepan pintu kamar anak sulunya tersebut, mengetuk pelan pintu itu dan meminta ijin masuk kepada sang anak "Jaejoongie~ bolehkah umma masuk?" Tanya Heechul pelan, tak ada jawaban. Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "Eomma masuk ne~" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang anak Heechul masuk kedalam kamar sang sulung

**Ceklek~**

Terbuka… syukurlah pintu kamarnya tidak di kunci. Heechul melihat sang anak tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekat kearah Jeajoong.

Setelah berada tepat dibelakang Jaejoong, Heechul mendengar sebuah isakan kecil lolos dari sang buah hati. Di peluknya tubuh mungil sang anak dari belakang dengan lembut "Ceritakan pada Eomma, apa yang menjadi kegundahan mu sayang~" ucap sang eomma lembut, "Hiks… Eomma~ aku sudah mempercayainya, memberikan dia cinta yang tulus! Tapi.. tapi.. hiks~ kenapa Hyunnie menghianatiku eomma~ apa salahku?" kata Jaejoong dengan diselingi tangisannya, tampak Jaejoong mecengkram lengan ibunya yang berada di lehernya. Meminta kekuatan kepada sang ibu.

"Bahkan aku baru saja memulainya dengan Hyunnie~ kukira Hyunnie bisa menggantikan sosok dia yang sudah meninggalkanku! Aku merasa Hyunnie adalah orang yang tepat eomma~" lanjut Jaejoong kali ini sedikit dengan nada emosi.

Heechul tau bagaimana terpuruklnya Jaejoong saat sosok dia yang sangat di sayangi Jaejoong yang saat itu baru berusia 10 tahun, pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong karna tugas sang orang tua yang mengharuskan dia pergi meninggalkan Seoul.

Jaejoong kecil yang saat itu mengantar dia kebandara menangis sejadi-jadinya, meraung dan meronta dalam gendongan sang ayah, yang saat itu Jaejoong akan berlari mengjar nya.

Heechul membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan mengusap wajah putera cantiknya dengan lembut. "Kau, tidak pantas menjatuhkan air mata mu hanya karena laki-laki seperti dia!" ucap Heechul menatap mata sembab Jaejoong "Hapus air matamu! Dan berhentilah menangisi hal yang tidak penting!" ucap Heechul tegas.

Jaejoong mengapus air matanya dengan imut dan menganggukkan kepalanya imut "Arraseo eomma~" Heechul tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya itu lalu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. "Jja~ sekarang kau ikut eomma! Ada kejutan untukmu~" ucap heechul riang. Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya bingung, kejutan? Kejutan apa?

Tanpa banyak bertanya Jaejoong mulai mengikuti sang Eomma keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga dan berakhir di ruang tamu yang disana terdapat empat orang laki-laki dan tidak hanya ayah dan adik nya melainkan ada dua orang lagi, siapa mereka? Pikir Jaejoong.

"Jja~ Jaejoongie, beri salam pada Ajhussi dan anaknya~" ucap Heechul membuat kedua orang pria asing –menurut Jaejoong– berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Jaejoong. Dan ketika tatapan mata bulat itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata tajam seorang Jung Yunho, matanya membulat sempurna.

Ini tidak mungkin! Orang yang selama ini susah payah ia buang dari hati dan pikirannya, sekarang tengah berada dihadapannya? Mau apa dia?

"Eomma! Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan kejutan?" ucap Jaejoong tajam kepada eommanya "Ne~" sahut sang eomma sambil mengeluarkan charming smilenya.

"Boo~ aku merindukanmu~" ucap Yunho sambil berjalan kearah Jaejoong, mencoba merengkuh tubuh mungil Jaejoong kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sungguh! Yunho sangat merindukan Jaejoong!

Tapi…

"Berhenti disitu! Jangan menyentuhku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**ipok

**B**ang

**C**hangmin

**SELAMAT HARI IBU :***

lama update nya yah? hehe gomenasai~

saya terkena virus Matik /plak/

ceritanya makin aneh yah? iya saya tau ini aneh banget yampun :"D

makasih yang udah review yah, yang udah fav follow.. terimakasih :"D wah betapa bahagianya saya membaca review kalian :"D

**BIG Thanks TOO:**

**yoon HyunWoo **

**missjelek**

**Ai1324**

**diyas**

**ChwangKyuh EvilBerry**

**YunHolic**

**may**

**junghyema**

**ifa. **

**hanasukie**

**haruko2277**

**nunoel31**

**3kjj**

makasih yah udah mau komen :"D /cium satu-satu/ditabok

yang udah baca maaciw juga yaw /kasih kissbye/plak

oh iya satu lagi, boleh gak saya minta kalian manggil saya jangan thor yak :"D panggil aja Rie, atau iyun, atau Red atau ballons atau 9096 /makin ngaco/ tapi jangan author kkk~ thor thor kayak pakaian kotor /?/ #plaked

yosh, sampai ketemu di episode selanjutnya kkk~

**Jakarta, 12/22/2013 15:54 PM **

**Rieyun~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah ruang makan yang sederhana ini tampak begitu ramai, tampak sesekali candaan-candaan ringan terlontar dari sibungsu Kim. Semua tampak tertawa dan berbahagia tapi tidak dengan sisulung yang cantik ini. Jaejoong tampak mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan malas tanpa berminat untuk memakan masakan eommanya tersebut, memanyunkan bibir cherry nya. Oh yah! Jaejoong tengah kesal! Amat sangat!

Kejutan?

Kejutan macam apa? Kim Jaejoong malah menganggap semua kejadian hari ini adalah sebuah kutukan! Didepannya kini tengah duduk seorang namja tampan bemata tajam tersebut tengah menikmati makan malam nya dengan khidmat. Tak menyadari sepasang mata doe itu menatapnya penuh dengan kesinisan, bahkan mungkin kebencian?

Tapi jika kalian melihatnya lebih dalam dan lebih menelusuri lagi, ada sepercik rasa rindu yang amat sangat disetiap tatapan matanya kepada sang namja tampan yang adalah Jung Yunho itu. Jika egonya mau mengalah sedikit saja, bisa di pastikan saat pertama kali Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho pemuda cantik itu akan segera berlari dan memeluk Yunnie Hyung nya dengan erat! Tapi sayang ego seorang Kim Jaejoong mampu mengalahkan segalanya!

"Hentikan tatapan seolah kau ingin menelanjangi Yunho hyung!" desis Changmin, tapi Jaejoong tak mengindahkan perkataan Changmin dan malah tetap pada posisinya –menatap tajam kearah Yunho.

"Kalau kau rindu kenapa tidak kau peluk saja Yunnie~" ucap sang Eomma dengan nada menggoda, dan mampu membuat Kim Jaejoong melebarkan mata bulatnya.

"Mwo? Aku? Rindu? Menggelikan!" ucap Jaejoong sarkastik. Jaejoong membenci namja di depannya ini. Jaejoong benci karna merasa dibohongi oleh Yunho dulu. Walaupun dihati kecil nya dia masih menyayangi namja bermata tajam tersebut.

Yunho bilang kepadanya kalau ia akan tetap bersama Jaejoong menjaga melindunginya dan akan terus berada disisinya, Jaejoong hanya anak berusia 10 tahun yang akan dengan polos nya mempercanyai apa yang sudah dijanjikan, tapi nyatanya? Yunnie Hyung nya membohonginya begitu saja? Pergi meninggalkannya dan membuat dirinya menjadi kesepian karna kehilangan!

"Menggelikan? Oh jadi suara siapa yang ada dikamarmu setiap malam yang memanggil-manggil nama Yunnie~ yunnie~ Joongie rindu~" ucap Heechul dengan gesture yang sangat didramatisir. Jaejoong membulatkan mata doenya, aish! Benarkah ia mengigau seperti itu? Memalukan!

"Yak! Umma.. aku tidak seperti itu!" ucap Jaejoong kesal malu dan ahh.. Jaejoong tak tau lagi, ingin rasanya ia menyumpal bibir ibunya yang sexy itu –menurut appanya. Mukanya sudah memerah, malu atau marah? Sama saja!

"Yang bilang itu kau siapa Jaejoongie? Umma kan bilang ada seseorang dikamarmu yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu." Damn! Jaejoong tertohok dengan perkataan ummanya. Jaejoong merutuki dirinya karna bisa-bisanya ia terjebak dalam mulut berbisa sang umma. Aigo Jaejoongie pabo TuT

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup sekarang juga, Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya kearah namja tampan tersebut, sekarang Yunho mentapnya dengan senyum meremehkan tercetak diwajah tampannya yang menyebalkan –menurut Jaejoong.

"Ehem… pelukanku yang tadi masih berlaku Jaejoongie~" ucap Yunho menggoda Jaejoong, Jaejoong mendengus kesal. "Huh! Aku tak sudi." Kata Jaejoong, masih keras kepala rupanya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal Joongie sayang?" ucap ummanya

"Ani!" sahut Jaejoong tegas. Lalu Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Joongie baby~ kau mau kemana?" tidak ada sahutan dari Jaejoong, malah Jaejoong terus melanjutkan langkahnya semakin menjauhi ruang makan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pergi kearah halaman belakang rumahnya, sambil menggerutu ia duduk disebuah pohon maple yang memang tertanam dihalaman belakang rumahnya tersebut.

"Ish, kenapa umma berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Aku kan jadi malu hueee~" ucapnya entah pada siapa. "Ish! Menyebalkan, memangnya aku pernah mengigau seperti itu?!" gerutunya lagi.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya (?) Jaejoong menggerutu sendiri dibawah pohon maple itu, tanpa sadar seorang namja tampan bermata tajam itu sedari tadi memperhatikannya yang bertingkah sedikit aneh.

Yah.. Jung Yunho sengaja mengikuti Jaejoongienya saat Jaejoongienya ini meninggalkan meja makan tadi, sesekali Yunho harus menahan tawa nya agar tidak meledak karna kelakuan Jaejoong yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Aigo ingin sekali dirinya membanting Jaejoong keatas ranjang empuknya, Oh stop it Jung! Khayalanmu bisa merusak rated cerita ini!

Seketika pikiran jahil menghampiri Yunho, ahh pasti seru menjahili sang Tuan Putri penakut ini kkk~

Yunho jalan mengendap-endap kearah belakang pohon maple –dan membelakangi Jaejoong tentunya. Bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dan dengan jahilnya menggoyangkan semak-semak tersebut dengan kencang.

Srekk… sreekk… sreekkk

Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar suara yang berada di belakangnya tersebut, rasa takut menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai muncul dari pelipisnya.

"Yak! S-siapa itu?" katanya dengan suara bergetar. Kepalanya menengok kearah kanan dan kiri tapi tak menemukan apapun, Jaejoong semakin takut. 'Umma, Appa, Changminnie tolong Joongie' lirihnya

.

Jaejoongie~

.

Sebuah suara bisikan memanggil namanya, bulu kuduknya kini mulai berdiri, ketakutan Jaejoong semakin bertambah! Jaejoong ingin lari, tapi kakinya seakan tertancap paku sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak. Mungkin karna ketakutan membuat Jaejoong tidak tau harus mulai dari mana melangkahkan kakinya (?)

Yang dilakukannya saat ini hanya berdoa dan berdoa agar mahkluk halus yang menggangunya pergi meninggalkannya 'Ya tuhan, selamatkan Joongie~ Joongie janji setelah ini akan rajin kegereja setiap minggu~' doanya dalam hati.

.

Jaejoongie~

.

Lagi, suara itu mengalun dengan begitu nistanya di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong menundukkan tubuhnya –posisi berjongkok. Tangannya ia taruh di telinga kanan dan kirinya, air matanya sudah ingin jatuh.

Tiba-tiba

Pluk~

Sebuah tangan memegang bahunya tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong langsung berteriak kencang dan mencoba berlari

AAAAAAA~

Teriaknya, dan kakinya sudah akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat angker tersebut tapi… tiba-tiba terdengar gelak tawa dari arah belakangnya.

Merasa aneh, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya melihat keasal ledakan (?) tawa itu. Dan dia melihat seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan tengah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Ck jadi Pria gendut (?) ini yang mengerjainya? dasar menyebalkan!

Dengan raut wajah kesal dan jangan luba bibir plum pink cerah itu mengerucut imut, dan juga mata doenya yang memicing. Mencoba membuat sang lawan takut! oh ayolah -_-

Setelah sampai dihadapan Yunho, dengan tanpa belas kasihnya Jaejoong menginjak kaki Yunho dengan segenap jiwa dan raga (?) membuat sang korban mengaduh kesakitan sambil melompat-lompat memegangi kakinya yang baru saja mendapat 'injakan sayang' Jaejoongienya.

"Yah! Appo~" ucap Yunho memelas (?) berharap Jaejoong mau memberikan perhatiannya, tapi nihil! Jaejoong malah memalingkan mukanya tak ingin menatap Yunho.

"Rasakan! Weee~" kata Jaejoong diakhiri dengan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Yunho, mengejek -_- aigo kekanakan sekali! Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan hendak menjauh dari tempat Yunho berdiri, tapi…

Srett~

Grep~

Dirasakannya sebuah tangan kokoh mengelilingi tubuhnya –lebih tepatnya daerah pinggang. Memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Hangat dan nyaman, sebuah pelukan yang amat sangat ia rindukan sebuah pelukan yang dulu selalu ia dapat dari…

Eh? Tunggu dulu…

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kepada seseorang yang tengah memeluknya ini, mata bulat Jaejoong melotot kaget melihat kepada namja tampan yang adalah Yunho. Dirinya mulai gusar dalam pelukan Yunho mencoba terlepas dari kukungan posesive seorang Jung Yunho.

"Yunho-ssi~ tolong lepaskan aku~" pintanya pada Yunho.

Nyuttt~

Hatinya terasangilu saat Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan kata formal. Kemana Jaejoong yang selalu bermanja disaat bersamanya? Memanggilnya Yunnie Hyung dengan begitu manis!

Yunho tau itu memang salah nya, tidak seharusnya ia meninggalkan Jaejoongienya. Bahkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kalau tau akhirnya akan seperti ini Yunho lebih memilih tetap berada di Korea daripada ikut ayahnya ke Jepang waktu itu.

Yah.. tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur beras sudah menjadi lontong (?) yang terjadi biarlah terjadi sekarang lah saat nya ia memperbaiki kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

.

.

Jaejoong menggeliat resah dalam pelukan Yunho, dirinya berusaha terlepas dari kukungan Yunho yang begitu erat. "Yunho-ssi~ kumohon~ lepaskan aku!" ucap Jaejoong memohon, Jaejoong tidak sanggup lagi dalam posisi seperti ini. Matanya sudah mulai memanas dan siap menjatuhkan tetesan-tetesan bening itu dari matanya.

Yunho tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Jaejoong yang memohon itu malah semakin erat ia memeluk Jaejoong. Yunho tau saat ini Jaejoong tengah berperang dalam keegoisannya, maka dari itu yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah meyakinkan hati Jaejoong untuk bisa mempercayainya lagi.

Yunho meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Jaejoong sebelah kanan, menyesap aroma shampoo Jaejoong yang mebuatnya nyaman.

"Aku merindukanmu~" ucap Yunho lirih, hati Jaejoong berdesir mendengar kata-kata Yunho yang tepat menyapu telinganya. Dalam hati Jaejoong merapalkan 'aku juga merindukanmu' berulang-ulang.

Tapi tidak!

Jaejoong tidak ingin begitu saja kembali mempercayai Yunho, perasaan takut masih menyelimutinya. Dengan segenap kekuatannya Jaejoong mendorong Yunho agar menjauhinya.

"Menyingkirlah! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" setelah itu Jaejoong langsung belalu dari hadapan Yunho dengan langkah yang cepat.

Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, Jung Yunho kau harus extra berjuang untuk mendapatkan Jaejoongiemu kembali… Hwaiting! ( '-')9

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di TOHO Senior High School, nampak para siswa dan siswi yang tampak gaduh. Hey ini sudah pukul 07.30 pagi dan sekolah sudah dimulai saat pukul 07.00 itu berarti acara belajar mengajar sudah dimulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Tapi nampak di kelas yang bertuliskan 3 – C tampak gaduh.

Mari kita liat apa yang sedang dilakukan pemeran utama kita. Jaejoong tengah bermalas-malasan di bangku tempatnya duduk, kepalanya ditarus diatas meja. Tak dihiraukannya Junsu yang sedari tadi berbicara disebelahnya –mereka satu kelas.

"Joongie Joongie.. bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Junsu sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana apa Junsu-ya?" jawab Jaejoong malas, kepalanya masih setia berada diatas meja. Junsu merasa kesal karna Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ish~ kau dari tadi tidak mendengar aku bicara yah?" ucap Junsu merengut

"Mianhae~ aku sedang tidak ingin bicara apapun saat ini!" ucap Jaejoong malas, Junsu melihat ada keanehan dalam diri Jaejoong. Pasti Jaejoong sedang ada masalah, berteman hamper 3 tahun dengan Jaejoong membuat Junsu tau apa yang tengah dirasakan Namja cantik disebelahnya ini, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kau ada masalah Joongie?" ucap Junsu khawatir.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang~" sahut Jaejoong. Ditaruhnya lagi kepalanya diatas meja, Jaejoong sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini.

.

Cklek

.

Pintu kayu kelas 3 – C itu terbuka, membuat kegaduhan dari ruang kelas tersebut hening seketika. Dari sana nampak dua orang pria berbeda usia tengah masuk kedalam ruang kelas tersebut! yang satu nampak berwibawa walau diusianya yang sudah tua itu dan yang satu lagi nampak gagah dan tampan.

"Annyeonghaseyo haksaeng, saya disini akan memperkenalkan guru pengganti Mrs. Yoon." Ucap sang pria paruh baya yang adalah sang Kepala sekolah TOHO Senior High School.

Sang guru baru itu pun mengembangkan senyumnya membuat para Yeoja dan Namja berstatus uke mimisan seketika, bahkan ada yang dilarikan Ke Rumah Sakit, oh tidak aku hanya bercanda.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Yunho imnida mohon bantuannya~" ucap sang guru baru itu nampak memperkenalkan dirinya formal.

Nampak dari sisi jaejoong sang namja cantik itu menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya, memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan. 'Aish suara jelek itu kenapa sepertinya dekat sekali? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aigo Jung menyingkirlah dari mimpiku!' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati. Posisinya masih sama tertidur di atas meja.

Kepala Sekolah sudah pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut, dan sekarang Yunho tengah menatap murid-muridnya satu per satu, dan tatapannya berhenti pada salah satu meja yang terdapat seorang namja yang tengah tertidur –menurut penglihatan Yunho. Dia yakin pasti itu Jaejoongienya.

"Yah~ karna tadi aku terlambat cukup lama, maka hari ini pelajaran diisi dengan perkenalan bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" ucap Yunho, dan kelas serempak mengiyakan. Bahkan samapai ada yang berhighfive dan menari pom-pom, abaikan yang terakhir.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai dari, kau! Yang menaruh kepala diatas meja itu." Sahut Yunho, yang ditunjuk tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Junsu yang berada disebelah Jaejoong sudah menyenggol lengan Jaejoong, "Apalagi su? Kau tidak tau aku tadi bermimpi mendengar suara aneh beruang jelek itu eoh?!" ucap Jaejoong marah, dia merasa terganggu. Junsu yang mendengar ocehan Jaejoong menatap horror kearah Jaejoong.

"Joongie… i-itu a-aada.." Junsu tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-kata nya lidahnya terasa kelu. "Mwoya? Ada apa su? Katakan dengan jelas?" Jaejoong masih menatap Junsu, dan disadari nya semua mata tertuju padanya, Jaejoong merasa risih dengan tatapan teman sekelasnya. "Yak kenapa kalian melihat ku seperti itu?" ucap Jaejoong heran.

"Ehem~ jadi kau tadi tertidur Tuan Kim?" ucap sebuah suara, membuat Jaejoong mengok keasala suara tersebut seketika.

"Neo!" ucap Jaejoong dan menunjuk muka Yunho dengan jari telunjukknya, tidak sopan! "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjut Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku? Tentu saja menjadi guru pengganti Mrs. Yoon!" ucap Yunho di iringin seringaian.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Loading

Please

Connect!

"MWOYA?!"

**T**ipok

**B**ang

**C**hangmin

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA.. HAPPY NEW YEAR :**** AKU CINTA KALIAN

sebelumnya maaf banget buat semuanya atas ketidak nyamanan waktu siang tadi karna saya salah post :"D tadi siang saya di kejar waktu pos sama berangkat kerja, itupun saya hampir telat kkk~ (gak ada yang nanya).. dan inet yang lola dan karna FF Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama udah chap 3 nama dokumennya hampir mirip :"D

jadi saya mohon maaf yah semuanya... pas saya mau ngapus post'nnya waktunya udah gak keburu :"D akhirnya saya langsung ngibrit gitu aja.. sekali lagi maaf :"D

semoga chap ini memuaskan kalian :"D

**Jakarta, 03/01/2014**

**Rieyun~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Jika ada kesamaan cerita, tokoh atau karakter mohon dimaklumkan. mungkin saja otak saya sedang berkelana ke dalam otak anda.. terima kasih ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perkenalan mengejutkan –bagi Jaejoong. Rasa-rasanya hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong akan menjadi lebih sial lagi berkali-kali lipat, yah… setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pemikiran pria cantik ini. Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aishh!" gumamnya kesal.

"Jaejoongie! kau kenapa?" pekik Junsu yang baru saja datang membawa beberapa makanan untuk makan siang, saat ini mereka sedang ada di kantin sekolah karna memang sudah waktunya istirahat. Sebenarnya Jaejoong enggan untuk kekantin, tapi karna Junsu yang mengajak –Memaksa– jadi Jaejoong mau tidak mau ikut, karna tidak mau mendengar ocehan si lumba-lumba terdampar.

"Aku mau pindah dari sini! Pergi dari dunia ini dan pindah keruang angkasa supaya aku tidak akan bertemu dengan beruang besar menyebalkan itu!" cerocos Jaejoong frustasi, Junsu yang tidak mengerti karna dia tidak tau siapa yang di maksud 'Beruang Besar' oleh Jaejoong, Junsu cengo dibuatnya. Apa Jaejoong sudah frustasi karna Hyunjoong makanya dia jadi setres begini, piker Junsu. Yah Junsu hanya mencoba menerka!

"Apa efek dari perselingkuhan Hyunjoong-ssi dan Tiffany-ssi begitu besar? Sampai kau jadi setres seperti ini? Aigo~ tuhan kasihanilah sahabatku yang cantik tapi lemot ini~" ucap Junsu, Jaejoong langsung menatap Junsu tajam dengan Kitty Glare (?) nya. Junsu yang melihat tatapan Jaejoong seperti itu, menutup mulutnya rapat dan memberikan tanda (V) kepada Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya /ditabok Susu imo/

"Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu Kim Junsu!" ucap Jaejoong tajam.

Sesaat kemudian suara gaduh terdengar dari arah pintu kantin tersebut, menampilkan sang guru baru yang seketika langsung menjadi idola. Yah.. siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Jung Yunho?

"Baiklah, baiklah! Lupakan masalah Hyunjoong-ssi, bagaimana kalau kita membahas soal guru baru itu? Dia sangat tampan kan?" ucap Junsu dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil pandangannya mengarah kearah Yunho dan menatapnya kagum, membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bisa tidak kita membicarakan hal yang lebih bermutu daripada hanya membahas guru sok kegantengan itu?!" ucap Jaejoong, argh! Rasa-rasanya Jaejoong mau menjambak rambut monyet sekarang juga (?) karna tidak mungkin dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Hey! Dua hari yang lalu dia baru saja melakukan perawatan rutin! Ok lupakan.

"Aish~ Joongie, kau ini sepertinya tidak suka dengan guru baru itu? Apalagi tadi sewaktu dikelas, kau sama sekali tidak sopan!" ucap Junsu, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Oh iya Jae, eumh~ siapa yang kau sebut beruang besar?" Tanya Junsu dengan wajah yang amat sangat polos, sehingga Jaejoong ingin menimpa muka polos nya dengan centong Eommanya yang sering digunakan untuk memukul kepala Changmin jika Food Monster itu sudah makan melebihi kapasitas.

"Aish~ Kim Jun…" ucapan Jaejoong terhenti dengan bunyinya nada dering yang berasal dari Handphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"**Jaejoongie~ bagaimana hari pertamamu diajar oleh guru tampan? Pasti menyenangkan bukan? Ahh eomma jadi ingin kembali kebangku sekolah~"**

"Eomma? Apa yang kau katakana? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"**Aish! Babo! Jung Yunho tentu saja~"**

"Eh? Bagaimana eomma bisa tau?"

"**Tentu saja, kan eomma yang menyuruh nya untuk mengajar disekolahmu hihi~ Eomma pintar kan Jaejoongie~?"**

"Ne~ kau sangat pintar membuat isi otak ku hampir ingin keluar eomma! Terima kasih!"

"**Sama-sama sayang, nikmati harimu baby~ muachhh~"**

Tut tut tut

"Aish~ Eomma! Yak!"

Ya tuhan, eommanya selalu saja bertindak semaunya. Jaejoong benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup dengan kedalaman tanah 10 meter. Aigo~ itu kurang dalam Jaejoongie! ._.v

"Hahh~ kenapa Surga harus berada ditelapak kaki ibu?" lirih Jaejoong merana (?) kemudian matanya menatap ke sekeliling kantin, tanpa sengaja mata bulat Jaejoong bertemu dengan mata tajam Yunho. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat Yunho melambaikan tangannya kearah Jaejoong sambil menampilkan cengiran menawan menurut siswi-siswi disekililingnya tapi terkesan idiot bagi Jaejoong. Hah~ Jaejoong menghela nafasnya berat, aigo lebih baik dia pergi dari tempat ini daripada kulitnya akan semakin keriput karna kekesalannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu sang Eomma yang menjadi tersangka (?) puncak kekesalan seorang Kim Jaejoong sedang melebarkan cengirannya. Jemari lentiknya kembali menari-nari diatas layar datar Smarthphone nya. Setelah itu ia taruh Smarthphonenya itu dikupingnya, mencoba menelpon seseorang.

Tidak lama seseorang disebrang sana pun mengangkat panggilan dari Yang mulia Kim (?)

"**Waeyo?"** sahut suara di sebrang sana malas.

"Yak, kurang ajar kau! Berilah salam! Aku ini ibumu Kim Changmin!" ucap Heechul geram.

"**Ya, ya aku tau. Yeoboseyo~ disini Pangeran Changmin paling Tampan!"** ucap Changmin memberi salam dan errr sedikit –banyak- narsis. Aigo~ Heechul memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya berdenyut setiap kali harus berhadapan dengan anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Yah~ terserah kau saja! Eomma Cuma mau bilang kalau…" belum selesai Heechul berbicara, langsung saja Changmin memotongnya dengan seenak jidat Yoochun, aigo~ kenapa jidat Yoochun selalu dibawa-bawa? Ok lupakan.

"**Aku tau aku tau, jagalah Hyungmu, dari namja-namja liar (?) diluar sana. Begitu bukan?"** ujar Changmin dengan santainya.

"Ya.. dan satu lagi! Buat Hyung mu dekat dengan Jung Yunho!" Heechul menyeringai iblis, hahh betapa terobsesinya dia dengan Jung Yunho!

"**Eomma! Kau terobsesi sekali dengan namja Jung itu~ kau tau kan kalau Joongie kita sangat tidak suka dengan dia?"** Tanya Changmin.

"Yah.. pokoknya dengan cara apapun kau harus bisa membuat Hyungmu itu dekat dengan Yunnie~"

"**Arraseo.. Sexy Lady~"** ucap Changmin, dengan nada yang, meledek? Segera saja Changmin menutup sambungan telpon itu secara sepihak.

"Yak~ anak kurang ajar!"

Benar-benar anak bungsunya ini selalu saja membuat Kim Heechul mendapat satu buah kerutan diwajahnya karna sikap kurang ajar sang bungsu. Sebaiknya ia akan pergi kesalon untuk perawatan, karna Heechul yakin pasti di wajahnya sudah terdapat kerutan karna ulah anak bungsunya itu.

.

.

.

Tak terasa jam pulang sekolah pun tiba, siswa siswi dari Toho High School pun mulai berhamburan keluar dari area sekolah. Seakan terbebas dari jeruji besi selama bertahun-tahun.

Tak terkecuali Jaejoong, dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area sekolah. Matanya menatap kesekelilingnya mencari sesosok makhluk (?) bertubuh tinggi menyerupai tiang listrik yang harus diakuinya sebagai seorang adik!

Yah.. dia tengah mencari Changmin adik semata wayangnya yang yah walaupun Changmin sangat menyebalkan tapi Jaejoong sangat menyayanginya. Setelah beberapa saat Jaejoong mengarahkan mata bulatnya mencari sosok Changmin, akhirnya mata bulat itu menemukan sosok adiknya tersebut.

Dilihatnya Changmin berjalan kearahnya bersama dengan Kyuhyun sahabat atau bisa di bilang Partner in Crime? Ok lupakan.

"Annyeong Yeoppo~" sapa Changmin setelah berada tepat didepan kakaknya tersebut, Jaejoong mendelikkan matanya. Ingin sekali saat ini dia menjitak kepala Changmin.

"Yaa!" protes Jaejoong tidak terima. Changmin hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan cengiran bodohnya. "Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Jaejoong pada Changmin, menarik-narik lengan seragam sekolah Changmin. tapi Changmin tidak bergeming.

"Mianhae Yeoppo~ kau pulang sendiri ne? atau kau pulang saja bersama Yunho hyung! Lagipula Yunho hyung itu kan tinggal dirumah kita jadi kurasa lebih baik kalian pulang bersama!" usul Changmin yang sangat cerdaas –tapi tidak untuk Jaejoongie kita. Jaejoong langsung menekuk wajah berkali-kali lipat. Kenapa nama itu muncul di daftar utama (?) orang yang dianjurkan(?) pulang bersamanya? Aigo pikir Jaejoong pusing.

"Jung Songsaenim!" pekik Changmin dengan suara nyaringnya, Yunho yang saat itu tengah berjalan kearah parkiran untuk mengmbil mobilnya yang terpakir di parkiran sekolah itu menengokkan kepalanya keasal suara yang memanggil –atau berteriak lebih tepatnya.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin yang memanggilnya pun langsung berjalan menuju kea rah Changmin setelah sampai dihadapan Changmin Yunho pun langsung menanyakan kenapa Changmin memanggilnya dengan begitu 'bertenaga'.

"Ada apa Changmin-ah?" Tanya Yunho ramah, Jaejoong memalingkan wajah nya kearah lain. Kemana saja! Asal tidak kearah namja tampan itu.

"Begini, aku hari ini harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Kyunhyun… dan aku akan mengerjakannya di rumah Kyuhyun. Jadi apakah Jung Songsaem bisa pulang bersama Jaejoongie ku ini?" seru Changmin, Jaejoong sudah mendelikkan mata bulatnya. Mendeathglare Changmin! Yunho hanya diam saja belum merespon permintaan Changmin tersebut.

"Tidak! Eh.. mmm mak-sudku, aku bisa pulang sendiri hehehe yah.. yah aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sahut Jaejoong, disertai cengiran polosnya. Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa iya tadi menggunakan kata-kata tidak sopan kepada gurunya –Yunho. Yah walaupun Jaejoong tidak menyukai Yunho tapi dia harus tetap menjaga sopan santunnya bukan? Apalagi ini masih di lingkungan sekolah. Tapi kalau sudah di luar lingkungan sekolah ceritanya akan berbeda (?)

"Jadi Jaejoongie.. kau mau pulang bersamaku?" ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan delikan lucu dari namja cantik tersebut, ok Jaejoongie berapa kali harus aku katakan bahwa delikan matamu tidak bisa mengintimidasi seseorang! Araseo?

"Sebelumnya terima kasih Songsaenim, aku pulang sendiri saja naik bus!" ucap Jaejoong sopan lalu membungkuk kearah Yunho, dan pamit untuk pulang.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, susah sekali membuat Boo Jaejoongienya ini percaya padanya lagi. Changmin yang melihat kesedihan di wajah tampan Yunho dengan sok dewasanya menepuk pundak Yunho dan memeberi tatapan prihatin, mencoba menguatkan Yunho. Yunho hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis, dan mengangguk kecil lalu pamit meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyunhyun berdua di lapangan sekolah tersebut.

"Ayo Kyu! Kita harus cepat ke rumahmu!" ucap Changmin dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun pelan, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bergeming dia malah mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kyu! Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Changmin intens (?) aigo apakah Kyuhyun kesambet hantu penjaga sekolahnya ? pikir Changmin horror.

"Min… apakah benar Yunho Saenim tinggal dirumahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tatapannya lurus kedepan, seperti jiwanya melayang diawang-awang.

"Ne… waeyo? Aish cepatlah kita kerumahmu, aku tidak mau pulang terlalu malam! Game ku yang kemarin belum selesai kutamatkan!" ucap Changmin jengah.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, dan dibalas Changmin pula…

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 det…..

"Kyaaaaaa~ min kita kerjakan tugasnya di rumahmu ne? aku ingin melihat Yunho saenim lebih dekat lagi.. kyaaaa!" Changmin menatap datar kearah sahabatnya itu, aigo kyuhyun benar-benar kesurupan.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari tatapan datar Changmin menghentikan sikap fanboying Yunho Saenim itu lalu menundukkan kepala kearah Changmin lalu meminta maaf, Changmin sangat menyeramkan ketika marah. Kalian harus tau itu!

"Bisakah kita kerumahmu sekarang Cho Kyuhyun?" ucap Changmin dingin.

"N-ne~" cicit Kyuhyun, lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan kearah Rumah Kyuhyun dengan saling berdiam diri, aigo.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berjalan kearah halte bus yang akan mengantarkannya sampai rumah. Kakinya menendang-nendang kerikil kerikil yang di lewatinya, aigo Jaejoong sangat bosan! Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat membenci pulang sendirian seperti ini. Tidak ada teman berbicara atau bercanda seperti saat ia pulang bersama Changmin.

Hahhh tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jaejoong hanya memiliki dua pilihan pulang sendiri atau bersama namja beruang (?) itu. Hahhh sudah jelas Jaejoong lebih memilih pulang sendiri.

Walau sebenarnya Jaejoong agak menyesal juga, walaupun Jaejoong tidak akan mau berbicara dengan Yunho tapi setidaknya Jaejoong tidak pulang sendiri… aigo! -_-

Yah nasi sudah menjadi lontong (?) Jaejoong mau kembali lagi dan meminta pulang bersama Yunho itu sangat tidak mungkin! Hell NO! egonya terlalu tinggi! Jadi dengan malas-malas ia berjalan kearah halte bus. Sedang asik-asiknya berjalan tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Jaejoongie~" sapa seseorang si pelaku penepukan pundak tersebut, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya menengok kearah belakangnya dan melihat seorang namja, seorang namja yang telah membuatnya menangis kemarin, yah dia adalah Kim Hyunjoong.

Yah mau apalagi dia? Pikir Jaejoong bingung. "Ada apa Hyunjoong-ssi?" Tanya Jaejong, Hyunjoong tersenyum miris mendengar panggilan Jaejoong kepadanya dengan akhiran 'ssi' ia suda dianggap orang asing.

Yah hyunjoong sangat tau kalau dia sudah menyakiti hati Jaejoong, tapi masih adakah kesempatan untuknya? Hyunjoong sangat berharap kesempatan itu akan dating kepadanya.

"Ani~ eumm~ mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Hyunjoong, membuat namja cantik di hadapannya ini mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Aniyo~ aku ingin pulang sendiri~" tolak Jaejoong dengan halus, membuat Hyunjoong kembali terpuruk. Aigo tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah! Yoss Hyun hwaiting! Batinnya menyemangati.

"Eumm~ kalau begitu, boleh aku berjalan disebelahmu?" Tanya Hyunjoong lagi semangat, Jaejoong makin bingung dengan sikap Hyunjoong. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Hyunjoong.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Jaejoong malas "Kau berselingkuh dibelakangku aku terima, lagi pula hubungan kita sudah berakhir! jadi untuk apa kau mendekatiku lagi?" sahut Jaejoong lagi, jujur sebenarnya Jaejoong malas harus membahas masalah ini, membuang-buang waktunya saja!

"Jaejoongie, maafkan aku. Kembalilah padaku Joongie!" ucap Hyunjoong memohon, "Aku tahu aku salah! Jadi maukah kau memberi aku kesempatan sekali lagi Joongie?" sahutnya lagi, Hyunjoong masih tetap berharap.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada Hyunjoong? "Mian Hyun~ sulit bagiku untuk kembali lagi bersamamu~"

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu yakin kembali kepadaku Jaejoongie!" ucap Hyunjoong penuh dengan keyakinan.

Selagi mereka berdua mengobrol, mereka tak menyadari ada segerombolan preman tengah memperhatikan keduanya, sepertinya hal yang buruk akan terjadinya.

Segerombolan itu dengan perlahan mengikuti Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong berjalan mengelilingi keduanya dan perlahan-lahan mengepung mereka berdua.

"Hey! Serahkan uang kalian!" sahut si preman yang mempunya kepala botak tersebut, wajahnya sangat menyeramkan dengan banyaknya bekas luka gores dari pisau atau mungkin samurai (karna korea tidak mengenal golok(?)

Jaejoong memandang takut kearah preman-preman tersebut, bagaimana ini eomma? Lirih Jaejoong. "Yah kalian jangan mengganggu kami, hadapi aku kalau berani!" ucap Hyunjoong sok berani, aigo padahal dia sendiri sudah ingin pipis di celana (?) -_-

"Yak! Bocah ingusan, jangan sok mau melawan kami! Lebih baik kau pulang saja menyusu pada ibumu!" ejek si preman berambut panjang dan brewokan itu. "Yak kau kurang ajar!" Hyunjoong tidak terima dengan ejekan tersebut lalu ia pun mulai menyerang preman-preman tersebut

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

DUAGH

ARGH(?)

Teriakan tersebut berasal dari seorang Kim Hyunjoong yang tengah tumbang akibat di keroyok para preman tersebut, Jaejoong menatap miris. Hyunjoong lalu berdiri dari tersungkurnya tadi lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih disana dengan di kelilingi para preman yang tengah melemparkan senyuman khas ajhussi mesum!

"Nah! Cantik! Sekarang tidak ada yang melindungimu~" ucap sang preman berkepala botak itu lalu menarik Jaejoong kesebuah gang sempit di antara gedung-gedung yang tinggi menjulang itu. "Yak! Ajhussi, mau kau bawa kemana aku? Yak! Lepaskan!" Jaejoong terus saja meronta-ronta air mata nya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap meluncur kapan saja saat ia menggerakkan kepalanya.

Preman-prema tersebut tidak mendengarkan rintihan Jaejoong dan permohonan Jaejoong, mereka malah semakin menguatkan cengkraman pada lengan kecil Jaejoong dan menariknya dengan kuat. Membuat si empunya tangan meringis kesakitan.

Tuhan, tolong aku. Aku sangat takut. umma appa Changminnie~ lirih jaejoong dalam hati, kini wajah cantiknya telah basah oleh air mata. Yang Jaejoong harapkan saat ini seseorang entah siapa saja dating dan menyelamatkannya! Itu saja, Jaejoong tidak meminta yang lain.

"Mari adik manis, kita bermain-main sebentar ne?" ucap preman berambut panjang dengan tampang mesumnya tersebut, Jaejoong masih berusaha meronta dalam kukungan para preman tersebut. Hatinya tetap memanjatkan doa kepada tuhan agar mengirimkan sosok malaikat dalam bentuk apapun untuk menyelamatkannya.

Preman berambut panjang tersebut yang kesal dengan perlawanan yang Jaejoong lakukan dengan tidak ada belas kasihannya menampar pipi putih Jaejoong, Jaejoong langsung terdiam dan tangisannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya, para preman itu mulai membuka kancing kemeja sekolah Jaejoong satu per satu, dada putih mulus dan berisi milik jaejoong pun sudah terlihat (?) membuat para preman tersebut meneguk air liur nya susah payah, saat para preman akan meraup dada Jaejoong tiba-tiba

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BRAKK

DUAGH

DOR(?) = abaikan

"Pergi kalian dari hadapanku, dan jangan mengganggunya lagi!" ucap sebuah suara bass itu dengan lantang, para preman yang sudah babak belur di hajar olehnya pun lari terbirit-birit dari hadapan pria bermata tajam itu.

Jung Yunho si pria penyelamat namja cantik kita ini, memang sedari tadi sengaja mengikuti namja cantik tersebut. Entah mengapa dia sangat khawatir dengan Jaejoong yang berjalan sendirian. Dan terbukti bukan kekhawatirannya itu?

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang saat ini masih terdiam di tempatnya, mungkin dia masih shock dengan kejadian tadi. Yunho pun berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong melihat wajah malaikatnya yang sudah berlinang air mata, lalu ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat detik itu juga tangisan Jaejoong tumpah, isakannya pun bertambah keras "Tenang lah, ada aku disini!" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus lembut punggung Jaejoong.

.

Tangisan Jaejoong pun sudah mereda, sekarang mereka –Yunho dan Jaejoong– berada dalam mobil Yunho. Hening… tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Cukup bingung untuk memulai darimana pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

"Gomawo~" ucap Jaejoong lirih, membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne.. cheonman." Sahut Yunho, lalu hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka malah asik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak sengaja mata tajam Yunho jatuh kepergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang memerah. "Jae~ tanganmu terluka!" ucap Yunho lalu mengangkat tangan Jaejoong untuk melihat seberapa besar luka di pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"tidak apa-apa, ini… hanya…" ucapan Jaejoong terhenti karna terpotong oleh Yunho. "Tidak aku akan membeli obat untuk lukamu, baru kita pulang! Ajhumma akan khawatir jika melihat lukamu!" ucap Yunho lalu ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan pergi ke apotik terdekat di sekitar sana.

"Jadi… karna umma kau peduli padaku?" lirih Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Tidak lama Yunho pun kembali kedalam mobil lalu dengan perlahan mengoleskan salep luka di sekitar pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya dapat meringis, merasakan perih di pergelangan tangannya.

Yunho yang melihat wajah meringis Jaejoong pun dengan lembut meniup-niup luka Jaejoong, ada perasaan hangat menyelimuti hati Jaejoong atas sikap lembut Yunho. "Mengapa kau peduli padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong, mata bulatnya memandang Yunho lekat.

"Karna aku ingin!" ucap Yunho, masih focus dengan lengan Jaejoong yang tengah diobatinya. Jaejoong mendecih pelan, lalu menarik lengannya yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman Jaejoong.

Yunho yang melihat sikap Jaejoong, tersenyum geli karenanya. Dihadapkannya wajah Jaejoong untuk menghadap kearahnya, menatap lembut manik kelam Jaejoong. "Kalau, aku bilang karena aku mencintaimu! Apa jawabanmu?" tantang Yunho, Jaejoong membisu kepalanya tertunduk tak berani memandang Yunho. Dengan lembut Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong, dengan perlahan namun pasti Yunho mempertemukan bibir hatinya dengan bibir plum Jaejoong, menyalurkan rasa cintanya lewat sebuah ciuman manis nan lembut, Jaejoong terkejut dengan tindakan Yunho kepadanya. Jaejoong diam tidak memberontak ataupun membalas setiap lumatan-lumatan lembut Yunho.

Karna tidak ada nya balasan dari Jaejoong Yunho pun menghentikan ciumannya "Kau, masih belum bisa menerimaku Joongie-yah~" Tanya Yunho.

"Mian~ bagaimana kalau kita… berteman saja?" ucap Jaejoong.

Hahhh, kecewa, itulah kata pertama yang hinggap (?) di hati Yunho, tapi bukankah ini kemajuan Yunho-yah? Setidaknya kalian bisa dekat dengan status pertemanan kalian?

.

.

.

.

.

**T**IPOK

**B**ANG

**C**HANGMIN

MAKIN ANEH YAH? :"D

WOHOOOO SAYA HADIR LAGI KEHADAPAN ANDA SEMUA, LAMAYAH? MAAF YAH SODARA SETANAH AIR :"D ADA BANYAK KENDALA SELAMA BEBERAPA MINGGU INI, SAYA SIBUK DI REAL /ALESAN/PLOK

GOMAWO YANG MASIH NUNGGU FICT INI, SAYA SANGAT CINTA SAMA KALIAN YANG RESPON SAMA FICT INI GOMAWO NE GOMAWO /CIUM SATU-SATU/PLOK

**Jakarta, 20/01/2014**

**Rieyun~**


End file.
